Landfall
This is an archived character! Meaning, this is Sab’s old OC and she doesn’t use it much anymore. However, due to roleplay purposes and misc. uses, do not claim/delete/vandalize the page. They said it happened. Or did it? Please do not edit my page except for categories. I often come on and can spellcheck myself. The MudWing with golden scales under his wings. By Sab —— Appearance It’s an angel! —— Odd for a MudWing, yet just as normal as anyone else in his tribe. He is no hybrid, and no fireproof dragon. He is normal; he is Landfall. Landfall is quite handsome for the very least, despite being quite small for a MudWing. And strangely, he doesn’t seem to be covered in mud very often, and mud is not squishes in between his scales. He just seems clean. He appears as a lean copper-colored MudWing, with darker scales speckled around his body. They seem a little dull, yet lines perfectly with no wear and tear. His body is curvy and lean, as he flies gracefully and hunts successfully. Some dragons think he is not even MudWing-like at all, thanks to all these graceful traits of his. One notable feature would be his wings, which are cinnamon-colored with gold scales underneath. Some mistaken him as part NightWing due to these underside scales. But he is not one at all — it’s just a very strange trait, yet so wonderful and unique. They shine brightly, and aren’t dull at all. Landfall’s underscales are the same shade of brown as his body. His spine spikes are golden rust in color, as if they were ancient gold bars. Landfall's eyes are bright brown, and seem happy and youthful. Personality That’s beautiful. That’s amazing. —— Tough and loyal because he’s a MudWing? Well, almost. Landfall is rather poetic and thoughtful, often making up metaphors. He would rather sit and think about life and situations, rather than going head-first into one without a plan. Because of his poetic and peaceful-ish self, he would rarely resort to violence. He believes there is good in everything one comes across, and in those who are vile and rugged. Most of his thinkings and comparisons allude to celestial objects — Landfall feels connected to them, and they even amaze him sometimes. Even something like a sunrise is enough to have him thinking. Something about him makes him seem wistful. It’s like he’s stuck in thought, or just careless in an almost peaceful way. Landfall’s brain is always in action, comparing and thinking and analyzing the scenery and its background characters. He’s not exactly dumb, despite thinking so much to the point he makes-believe solutions. He is just imaginative, and relies on that more than the truth. Landfall comes off as a little dumb sometimes, mainly because he isn’t good at socializing; he almost never thinks about others. Sometimes he sounds nervous, or maybe his neutral words anger people. The best anyone can describe him is that, he thinks in pictures and imaginations rather than visually conversations with people. He isn’t bad at all. He’s a socially awkward dragon is all. There's a lot of things Landfall can't do, because he isn’t experimenting. He imagines on,y. He isn't pain tolerant, and he'll panic or scream. He doesn't know how to swim properly, and panicking makes it a lot worse. He is more of a sit-and-stay guy, but does love exploration at times. His lost-in-thoughts behavior makes him somewhat not the best dragon, but he doesn’t hesitate to help others... even it means he’s getting himself in trouble. Biography It doesn’t make a difference. —— Something about him seemed odd when he first hatched. No one expected he and his group to have NightWing-like scales underneath their wings. Though others tolerated this beautiful trait, Landfall’s personally deterred others from wanting to interact with him. And in turn, he became somewhat shy around MudWings. Landfall has a huge history of nearly drowning. That’s mainly because he doesn’t know how to swim, especially because of his heavy weight. Whereas so many other MudWings overcame these difficulties and mastered swimming, he sat on land and watched them. Not even his sisters knew what to do about him. Either way, he dubs them as “accidents.” Little did he know, all these events were actually repeats; as if they were to foretell what would come later on. That’s when he realized on the day he almost did drown — chasing after his sisters after they wanted to fly to the SeaWings’ islands. And especially, facing a minor hurricane along the way. And Landfall he plunged into the waters, unfamiliar with its salt and fauna. And with that, he sank lower and lower until he almost blacked out. That’s when a dragon saved him. A royal SeaWing whose scales were dark blue had found him, her blue eyes captivated by the stars on his scales. She pushed him up, wanting to save the stranger. And Landfall found himself washed up on the ocean, and awoke to see the SeaWing and her crew of odd SeaWings. After a chase, he found out who she was -- Princess Water. Turns out she's trying to save them from King Arrow. He wanted to join in on their quest, despite being labeled as a "hybrid." And therefore, more risk for the group. He denies it, and follows along either way. Landfall also had a moment to learn how to swim, thanks to the princess. Though she was frustrated along the way, he has noticed how she seemed so persevering of his case. Though he seems dumb and a little clumsy, he strived to save the hybrids from the king. And miraculously, they took him down after months of trying and trying. All thanks to Landfall, whom the king didn’t expect to help the hybrids. But that was a story for another time; it was too long for him to think even more about. When Water became queen, he couldn’t stay with her. He couldn’t stay underwater like SeaWings did; even in the far future, where he had dragonets with her, he just couldn’t. So he was always on shore, waiting for her visits on an island. Years after the seventh year of life, he would be her greatest advisor. He would overcome his fears and struggles, just for her. Relationships Princess Water: Landfall adores her very much, especially because she’s fierce and pretty. He initially saw her as brash, but appreciated her will to save hybrids and other dragons. Gallery Landfall aesthetic.png|Landfall’s aesthetic by MKDragonet! FRLandfall2.png|FR Landfall by Sab 80AE223C-5826-49D6-9011-CC5FB874FC2B.jpeg|Ref of Landfall’s wings Trivia * Landfall is synonymous with the word "landslide." ** Also fitting the theme with him almost drowning. * There is no explanation for his wings’ scales; Sab just used creativity to design him. * He is mostly a roleplay character, though he is Sab’s favorite MudWing. * He has very few sibs -- only two big sisters with the same wing scales. * Despite being in love with a SeaWing, he doesn’t do well with anything sea-related. As such, he does not like eating fish. * He was developed with a fairytale-like idea in mind. * He has a slight fear of water, but is slowly overcoming it. He’s getting there. * He mainly lives on the island where the SeaWings’ Island Palace is, and is always waiting for Water. * He had never really fitted in with his tribe, which is why he’s afraid to do things with them and always stuck with his sister. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Content (XSabxManiacX) Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Government Official)